Alice in Wonderland
by Lillysmiles
Summary: The queen of hearts order, no way into or out of wonderland; Alice is trapped- and hunted by the queens soldiers. She flees into the woods; Will she be able to escape the Queens soldiers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My heart raced faster than it had ever done before, as I ran up the steep hill, towards the woods. The dark branches hung down, making it look dark and mysterious- not really a place, where you'd feel warm and welcome, though definetly a great hiding spot. If I only ran far enough, deep enough, I was going to be safe and that was all I wanted right now; To be safe.

"Please...", I whispered, "just this one time... Please!" I felt a strong wind against my back, pushing me forward, like a wave. I felt my legs move faster and faster, my hope rising with every step I took. Maybe I could make it. Maybe. But maybe I could also trip and fall and be caught by the shadow following me. Maybe.

I had almost reached the first few trees, when I felt the wind turn, now blowing against me, slowing me down abruptly. I held my hand in front of my face, to block my eyes from the air rushing and whirling around me. All of my energy drained from my legs into the floor, making every move harder than the one before.

"Why now?! WHY NOW?!", I hissed. That was it. I was almost sure. The knight behind me was going to catch me and kill me. And if he didn't, he'd bring me to the queen and kill me there. My heart sank at the thought of it. Questions beamed in my head, questions I never got a chance to answer, some I never even thought about. Was this the feeling you had, when you knew you were about to die? I shrugged up, when I felt the wind release it's grip of me, fading away. I was still running, my legs close to trembling. I felt the shadows of the great trees cool down my skin, which was burning like fire. The branches hit my face, leaving stinging cuts behind and suddenly it happened: My foot tangled up with a root, my body tilted more and more until I collided with the floor. I waited for the knight to come up behind me, his sword drawn, giving me a choice of my last words. What would I say?

"Please don't kill me?" or "Please let me live?". To my surprise nothing happened. I heard nothing but silence, playing in my ear like the melody of a lullaby. My eyes suddenly felt the strong urge to close, the desire to rest and it grew so big, that I couldn't withstand it, so I finally gave in...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt a great pain conquer my body. There was a noise inside my head, something like a drum roll, only that it was less glorious, though harsher. All the muscles in my body tensed, trying to push the sounds away. Finally, things started to calm down and my eyelids swung open. I was lying on a bed, with a blanket covering me. The room looked old and dusty, yet comfortable, with a fire burning underneath the stove. I tried to move my head and before I realized it, the pain was back, almost worse than before.

"Huh", I moaned out in pain, trying very hard to take back control over my body. Suddenly the big wooden door opened and a young man stepped in. I stared at him for a moment, ignoring my aching body. He was tall and muscular, dark brown hair falling into his green eyes. He wore a brown hunters shirt, linen trousers and leather boots.

"Who are you...?", I whispered confused and a smile formed on his lips.

"The better question is, who are _you_?", he answered with soft words. He stared at me and when I opened my mouth to say something, he quickly added,

"You don't have to be afraid Miss, I won't hurt you..." before he could finish, I interrupted him, which was a rude thing to do, yet I did it.

"Why would you take me here? _Why_ would you help a stranger _?",_ I blinked at him challengingly and triumphed internally. Whoever this was, I would not let him treat me as if I was a helpless Missy, who decided to have a vacation in Wonderland. I knew what things were like here, I met a mad hatter, a mind-reading cat and a queen made out of _cards_ , who rules over _cards_ and who's favorite sentence is "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!". And all of this started, with me following a white rabbit, who to my confusion talked and had a golden watch with him. I was deep in thoughts, when the young man in front of me turned around and murmured something like,

"I save a young lady, what do I get?". He shook his head roughly and turned his face back to me.

"You know, I helped you because if everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does.". He pressed his lips together and sighed.

"I'll better get it going, before it's too late...", he said while picking up his bow up from the table, which stood in the center of the room. I glared at him shyly and asked quietly,

"Where are you going?"

"Are you hungry?" and before I could answer he cut in,

"I'm getting us food."

"With that arrow?", I asked shocked.

"Yes. You find, you shoot and you eat; it's what you call the process of hunting..."

"Aren't you like... Sad for the animals?", I asked him with big eyes and to my surprise he laughed nervously.

"You get used to it after you realize, you will starve to death without food...". Without another word, he turned around and left through the same old door, he entered before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While the young man was off to hunt for our dinner, I managed to stand up and make my way through the room, to explore the place. The light was dim, the fire still softly crackling under the stove. I looked around again; A bookshelf, a few drawers, a small kitchen attached to the room, a door into another room, similar to a bathroom, as I later discovered. Apart from those things, there was only the table and the bed of course, next to it a small nightstand. Everything was tidy and clean and nothing out of it's place. Everything in here reminded me of my own home, back where my family was. I sighed and whispered,

"I haven't seen you in ages...", when suddenly a voice behind me asked,

"Who are you talking to?". I twisted around, trembling back.

"I,I,I...I didn't hear you coming. I was just talking to... myself?...". I stared at the ground in embarrassment, when he cleared his throat and brought in a dead rabbit. I watched him place it on the table and I gave him a friendly smile. I looked around me and walked to the bookshelf and let my hand slip over a few book covers, as I gave all of my attention back to him.

"I wanted to wait to ask for permission, before borrowing a few books. Of course only, if it won't bother you...?". I glared at him with a curious look. He stood behind the table and watched me interested.

"What's wrong?", I giggled after he wouldn't answer. A blush hushed over my cheeks, though I quickly caught myself and looked at him in the same serious way, as I did before.

"Oh um... Apologies, um it's just... You remind me of someone I used to know..."

"Who was she?"

"How come you know,... _Think"_ , he corrected himself, "That it was a girl?"

"I don't know, I just thought..."

"Yes exactly. You _just thought_.", I shrugged back at his sudden change of tone, wild and dangerous.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry...", I whispered, while looking to the floor, my eyes full of sadness and guilt. A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away. He shouldn't see me like this. I'm not weak. It's just my emotions returning to my body. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, before looking back up and catching his gaze. Like before, he was staring at me, yet now he actually had a reason to.

"I should set up the table, shouldn't I?" I gave him a slight smile and walked to the small kitchen to search for cutlery. I suddenly felt a slight tingling inside my stomach. Was he still staring at me? Who did I remind him of? Why did he get so defensive when I asked about her? My curiosity grew so big, I finally turned slightly, just far enough to see him from the back of my eye. He was concentrated on getting the rabbit good enough to eat, showing no emotions. I pressed my lips together tightly and got back to searching the kitchen drawers, for he was almost done and i haven't even started. Soon everything was prepared and I ate as much as my stomach would allow me to. He was probably fairly surprised, since when he was finished, he asked,

"You seem to be hungry, huh?". He grinned nervously and it surely worked on me because I nodded with a grin on my face, my mouth stuffed full with food. He smiled and said,

"Good, good...". There wasn't much more of a conversation that night and he prepared me a place to sleep next to him, on the bed. It didn't take long, until I was sound asleep, a little confused, yet happy.


End file.
